Torne-me Mau
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Uma tarde de descontração entre os Cavaleiros da mais alta hierarquia de Athena acaba resultando em dúvidas, situações não tão bem resolvidas e dor. Porém, cabe a cada um com seu passado e suas culpas, reparar o que se foi, preservando os sentimentos presentes e permitindo as surpresas reservadas acada um em seu caminho. Personagens: Dourados clássicos junto com Shion.
1. Chapter 1

**Torne-me Mal**

**Capítulo 1**

-É a sua vez para adivinharmos!

-Que adivinhar que nada, fala de uma vez, odeio suspense.

-Me deixa ver, como posso definir? Pois bem... Adoraria dizer que é a pessoa mais sádica desse Santuário, mas o posto tem mais de um dono.

-Milo!

-Acho que você lê mentes, garoto.

-O Camus que não é...

O grego levantou e foi até o lemuriano que possuía um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Envolto de papel dourado e fitas vermelhas. –Obrigado, Mu. – Sorriu sincero. –E amei o "sádico"...

-Deveria ser ninfomaníaco, Mu...

-Era essa palavra que eu não me recordava. – O grego loiro olhou o lemuriano e o sagitariano com cara feia, porque riam. Camus assistia com um leve sorriso em seu rosto, apenas pela alegria de seu companheiro, pois logo depois fechou o semblante pelos comentários, considerando-os indevidos. Ao seu lado e sentado no braço do sofá, estava Isaak, divertia-se em apenas assistir. Vez ou outra se comunicava através de mensagens com Cisne.

Milo abria ansioso o presente. Desfez os laços, abria com cuidado o embrulho dourado, dentro do pacotinho dado pelo ariano, havia uma venda de seda e renda. O escorpiano riu, ainda sem mostrar para os outros companheiros, e nem Camus, porém gargalhou alto, adorando a surpresa. –Mu, você tá muito saidinho. – Em seguida, Milo puxou pela fitinha preta o presente e ergueu para os outros verem. A maioria gargalhou, Camus corou de forma violenta e Isaak riu da reação de seu mestre. O aquariano murmurou um "cale a boca" para o mais novo, mas que nada adiantou.

-Vai ser muito útil, né, Camus? – A voz de Aiolia irrompeu pela sala. Aiolos ao seu lado riu, e Shaka foi um dos poucos a não ter a reação esperada, devido a algo próximo ao ciúme ao ver o presente que Mu deu ao amigo. _Não esperava algo assim... Hum..._

Saga ria razoável e Kanon pouco ligava para a atual situação. Seu atual interesse era saber quem havia tirado seu gêmeo. Chegou a especular achando que fosse Aiolos, e aquilo lhe ardeu em ciúme. Estava curioso em saber quem havia lhe tirado também, mas se importava bem menos, não ia usar o que dessem para si naquela brincadeira do contra e para maiores.

-Aos seus lugares, vai, chegou a zoeira. –Milo já deu, então senta. – O escorpiano ainda ria consigo pelo presente, admitia que havia apreciado. Tornou ao seu lugar com o aquariano que mal olhou a lembrança.

-Vou pegar essa venda e usar muito em você, Camus. – Isaak soltou, em meio aos risos de deboche. Os mais próximos olharam, Kanon ouviu e caiu no riso, assim como Aiolia, porém Milo ficou vermelho de raiva e ciúme.

-Porra, o que é que você tá fazendo aqui mesmo, fedelho? Isso é jogo para maiores, quando você tiver mais de meio metro e dois anos, venha fazer parte de algo!

-Milo, acalme-se. – Pediu o aquariano. – Isaak, Hyoga disse que ia precisar sair com você hoje. Pode procura-lo para mim, por favor?

-Eu queria ficar...

-Isaak. – Após ouvir o seu nome, o mais novo bufou e saiu do recinto e da casa de Leão. – O aquariano olhou para o namorado que tinha, por completo, fechado a expressão. – Ele não sabe o que diz.

-Acho que vendar para brincar de esconde-esconde não era Camus. – Foi seco em sua resposta, o outro torceu os lábios e deu um suspiro.

-Isaak é demente de mexer com o Milo. – Kanon comentou e riu. Em seguida sentiu a sua coxa ser pressionada pelos dedos do namorado gêmeo, aquilo lhe arrepiou. –Amor, não estamos só nós aqui...

-Não vai demorar muito para eu arrancar você daqui e te levar para algum lugar...

-Rapidinha? – Kanon segurou o queixo de Saga com força. Fazendo seu rosto virar para si e roubar um beijo seguido por mordidas nos lábios dele.

-Você sabe do que eu preciso. – A conversa dos dois se interrompeu, quando a do canceriano se elevou.

-Saga e Kanon estão tão quietos... Que tal nosso querido Grande Mestre ter a sua vez? – Os gêmeos pararam de se entreolhar para observar os outros. Kanon desaprovou.

-Porque não me tirou daqui para a rapidinha, hein? – Respirou fundo, jogando os cabelos para trás, sensualmente, mas sério. Havia chegado o momento que não queria.

Saga ergueu-se do chão e foi para o centro da roda. Sua expressão denunciava a seriedade de seus pensamentos. Como todos os outros, tentava pensar em definições para o seu amigo oculto, apesar de que em seu caso, era fácil e interessante como o destino pode ser.

Os amigos silenciaram-se, poucos cochichavam em suas apostas de quem seria o par talvez não tão secreto do líder de todos ali. –Claro que o melhor não ia ser o primeiro. – Kanon olhou feio para o canceriano que permanecia com as gracinhas.

-Se fosse para falar desse cavaleiro, eu passaria o resto da vida falando... Mas, eu posso resumi-lo em uma única palavra: perfeito. – Um sorriso encantado cobriu seu rosto. Não olhava para seu par, e sim, percorria-o por todos os presentes. Em algumas expressões, a curiosidade, a ousadia de tentar dar a sua opinião.

Máscara fechou seu semblante pela descrição do outro. Ninguém mais naquele Santuário possuía tal título senão o Cavaleiro de Peixes. E não muito diferente de sua expressão, Kanon ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. Já havia escutado murmúrios pelo lugar, sobre um possível caso entre os dois. Saga jamais havia admitido isso para si, e algo naquele momento lhe incomodou.

O geminiano escolhido para a entrega do presente deu um sorriso ainda mais aberto ao fitar uma última vez o presente que entregaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Torne-Me Mal**

**Capítulo 2**

Durante as palavras ditas, Afrodite manteve seu olhar fixo em Saga. Em seus lábios, um sorriso surgiu. Por um segundo, esqueceu-se de Máscara e recordou-se da época anterior do Santuário, quando todos pareciam estar desunidos. Para si, não importava a união, mas apreciava a ordem instaurada na época. Sentiu seu coração acelerar-se. _Ainda sou único para ele, mesmo Saga me esnobando_... Houve um sorriso maior em seus lábios.

Máscara tornou a sentar atrás do companheiro pisciano. Uma mão sua tocava delicado a cintura dele, que estava sentado entre suas pernas, e a outra mão, tinha os dedos massageando carinhosamente um de seus ombros. Sua expressão estava completamente fechada e com um perceptível ciúme. Assim como Kanon que bufou ao ver Peixes sorrindo, _apaixonado_. Curiosa foi a expressão presente no rosto de Aiolos, pois não era ciúmes, não era felicidade e nem tristeza. Shura chegou a olhar para o namorado ao seu lado, ficando confuso por não entender a expressão dele. Os colegas também tornaram ao silêncio, mas a maioria dos olhares caiu em Afrodite.

-Pois bem, Saga, acho que já é hora de revelar quem é. – O canceriano não quis frisar que todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro presentes ali acreditavam que o presenteado seria seu namorado.

O geminiano ali ficou por um momento sério, pensativo. Olhou para os colegas, por fim para Kanon, e sentiu-se perdido. Chegou a ouvir o nome de Peixes, mas sem entender, e realmente não compreendia aquela situação ali. Poucos murmúrios, a seriedade do italiano, do gêmeo. Caiu com o olhar em Aiolos, sentia uma desaprovação, e só depois caiu com os olhos em Peixes, o único com sorriso genuíno.

-Uau, quanto mistério vocês. – Comentou inocente, e então Afrodite fez menção de se levantar, apesar de que sentiu as mãos de Câncer com ainda mais firmeza em seu corpo. –Pois bem, meu par perfeito, maravilhoso e divino... – O ego de Afrodite inflou de certa forma que cogitava ser o único presente ali. -... Kanon! – Olhou apaixonado para o irmão e a maioria dos colegas reagiu de forma divertida à investida do destino.

O pisciano umedeceu os lábios, tentando disfarçar o quanto ficou sem jeito. Apoiou as mãos nas pernas do canceriano, tornando a se ajeitar no lugar, para dar a entender que só se arrumava, que não tinha tido expectativas naquele momento. Sua expressão se tornou em um misto de cinismo e frieza, desaprovou aquele fora de tal maneira que precisou de muita força de vontade para não demonstrar a insatisfação em seu cosmo. Houve postura e classe, apesar da ligeira raiva que sentiu em si.

Máscara da Morte levou seus lábios à orelha dele depois de assistir sua movimentação. –Agora você lembra que eu estou aqui, não é? –Suas mãos deixaram de tocar o namorado e o loiro suspirou.

O geminiano mais novo não havia notado que havia sido chamado, seus olhos ainda fixos e cheio de ciúmes e raiva em cima de Peixes ainda existiam. Apenas quando Dohko, ao seu lado, lhe deu um cutucão para acordar.

-Kanon, ele chamou você. – Disse, com um sorriso terno. O gêmeo voltou sua atenção, sério e se tornando desacreditado para o próprio namorado.

-Quê...? Eu? Achava que era...

-Kan, chamei você, meu bobo. Achava que era quem? – Estranhou, para si era óbvio que citava apenas Kanon.

-Todos estavam achando que falava de Afrodite. – Respondeu Milo, educado, mas ainda estava de cara feia pelo episódio Isaak há pouco. E Camus, havia já desistido do namorado com aquele humor.

-Afrodite? – Saga gargalhou divertido, mas soava maldoso sem perceber. E tal atitude magoou o loiro, mas em Kanon um sorriso extenso, vitorioso e apaixonado se fez evidente. Mas ainda não tinha levantado.

-Kanon, levanta a bunda daí, porra. – Pediu Máscara, dando uma leve risada pela reação do geminiano. –E enquanto recebe o presente, já volto. – Disse com seu rosto voltado ao sagitariano e ao leonino mais próximo de si, que consentiram, assim, levantou-se.

-Aonde vai, Máscara...? – Perguntou o namorado, tentando dissimular o ocorrido.

-_Acho_ que sou o último que você está se preocupando. – Magoado também, saiu da presença dele e dos amigos, indo até a cozinha leonina.

-Vai atrás dele, Afrodite... – Sugeriu discretamente o sagitariano que recebeu um olhar vago e arrependido, mas permaneceu ali, pretendia apenas ver o presente que o outro ganharia.

-Amor, como assim você me tirou? – Kanon ainda estava surpreso.

-Os deuses me ouviram na hora do sorteio. – Sorriu, encantando, e quando ele pegou o embrulho, lhe deu um selinho. –Você tem dois presentes, o outro está lá no meu Templo. – O mais novo pegou seu embrulho, abriu cuidadosamente. Tinha um tamanho pequeno.

-Kama Sutra de bolso? Idéia do Shaka? – Gargalhou e não evitou a piada, Shaka fez cara feia, Aiolia riu breve e debochado. –Eu amei meu amor, será bem útil. – Havia malícia em seu sorriso, e o olhar, apaixonado. Houve um novo selinho. –Estou curioso para esse novo presente. –Vem, vamos sentar.

-Infelizmente está acabando. – Iniciou Sagitário ao se erguer. –Falta o Aldebaran dar o presente dele, não é mesmo? – Olhou para Touro e recebeu um sorriso. –Muito bem, venha. – Tornou a sentar-se.

Afrodite se ergueu e foi em busca de Máscara. Abriu a porta do banheiro ali perto, depois de outro aposento em Leão, quando ouviu certos sons na cozinha, seguindo então para o novo destino.

-Máscara? – Quando o avistou, o viu preparar um drink para si próprio. De forma displicente usava ingredientes de Aiolia que não saberia disso tão cedo. –Ei... – Aproximou-se mais e tocou em seu braço, mas foi repelido.

-O que foi? Saga já foi embora?

-Amor, para com isso. – O olhou no que fazia, desaprovando aquela atitude. O canceriano, irritado acabou se virando de frente para ele.

-Amor? Está me confundindo, hein?

-Não use o seu cinismo comigo, eu sei quais são as suas armas.

-E eu achava que conhecia você. – Aquilo atingiu diretamente o peito dele.

-Porque diz isso?

-Porque eu acreditei estupidamente nas suas palavras, e no fundo, eram só para seu próprio ego. – Peixe se irritou demais para se ofender com aquilo.

-Não amo Saga.

-É? Não pareceu. – Lhe deu as costas, finalizando seu drink ao colocar gelo já coletado.

-Só achei por um momento que ele reconhecia o que fiz por ele. – Algumas coisas vieram na cabeça do italiano para dizer, mas sabia que seria rude de forma exagerada com o companheiro.

-Me responde... – Deu um sorriso de deboche, Afrodite fechou o semblante, havia notado que aquele não era o primeiro drink e que ele já se apresentava em um caminho de bebedeira anormal em poucos minutos. Assim, o italiano continuou, apontando para o namorado com a mesma mão que segurava o copo, depois de um gole longo o suficiente para o drink tornar a seu fim. –E se o presente fosse para você? Sabe o que eu vi ali? Ele chamar pelo seu nome, e você levantar correndo para atendê-lo. Você é estonteante, o triste é que não sou só eu que acho isso... – O outro permaneceu em silêncio e o viu perder seu olhar por ali. –Depois de tanto anos, você espera que ele abra os braços para você. Sempre estive ao seu lado... Mas ele é mais bonito, né? Olha só para mim... Não chego perto de nos chamarem de um casal belo. – Deixou o copo em cima da pia, Afrodite assistia triste.

-Não se menospreze. Você é belo, e para mim, principalmente por dentro. Porque você não me vê como um homem superficial e narcisista como a maioria faz aqui dentro. Completamo-nos de uma forma que ninguém precisa entender. E admito meu erro e fraqueza agora há pouco. Mas eu não deixaria você para ser do Saga. E nem de ninguém.

-Então porque se levantou quando ele nem ao menos terminou de falar? – Finalizou seu copo e pôs na pia. Não havia notado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, pelo nó em sua garganta. –Todos perceberam Afrodite. Todos! – Passou pelo loiro e seguiu caminho de volta para seu Templo. Havia um líquido restante no copo que o namorado usou, e assim, bebericou o restante. Encostou-se à bancada e cruzou os braços.

-... Então, meu amiguinho secreto... – Disse, mas com ternura. –Infelizmente é alguém que eu não tenho a intimidade que desejava. Mas eu sempre o admirei pela coragem, pela força do que já fez em sua vida, do que já passou nela. Talvez eu não teria tido esse mesmo sentimento se fosse comigo... E para seguir a linha do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, posso definir com a bravura. – Corou, enquanto fazia certa pausa e seu olhar caía no amigo que descrevia. –E como todos sabem quem faltou receber o presente, Aiolia.

O leonino, sabendo que havia sobrado de receber presente, deixou seu olhar curioso cair no mais velho diante de si, e no que ele falaria. Diversas vezes impediu contato, por suas próprias questões do passado, mas notava que o Touro era um dos poucos que mesmo assim, desejavam ouvir o que tinha a dizer. E devido também ao que ouviu, corou violento. A brincadeira daquela tarde consistia em presentear algum Cavaleiro, entre os dourados, de forma picante. Ao mesmo tempo a intenção era o desafio de presentear alguém com quem não se tinha a intimidade usual, principalmente de alguns namorados. E o que Aldebaran lhe daria de picante? Não conseguia pensar em nada, chegava a sentir quase um choque em pensar em coisas semelhantes aos dos amigos. Porém, aquelas palavras lhe fizeram sorrir.

Aiolos desistiu de permanecer olhando a cena, seu rosto chegou a ficar avermelhado de ciúme. Shaka fitou o moreno com tal ira que cogitou usar qualquer golpe seu para cessar com a vida do outro ali, mas conteve-se, em silêncio. Sua sensatez premeditada _pedia_ para que conversasse com o namorado, depois. Aiolia se levantou e foi até o companheiro.

-Aqui está. – Entregou e aguardou ser aberto.

-Aldebaran está devolvendo a virgindade que o Shaka tirou. – Milo falou alto, debochado e maldoso, em seguida, sentiu uma almofada acertar seu rosto. Mas o riso continuou. –Mas o quê?

-Isaak vai bem, Milo? – Sorriu sarcástico o sagitariano.

-Viado. Também pela almofadada. – Camus revirou os olhos.

-Tem muito mais.

Aiolia riu pela situação do escorpiano quando o olhou, mas suas mãos desembrulhavam ansioso pelo presente. E logo depois, ainda corado, riu com o que viu, não evitou olhar para o taurino, demonstrando o quanto havia gostado daquele presente sutil, diferente e apropriado.

-Gostou? – O mais velho também riu, depois de seu sorriso crescer.

De forma intrometida, Aiolos levantou e foi ver o que era, assim como Shaka que não quis ficar perdido na situação querendo conferir o que o amado tinha ganhado. Sagitário riu, encantado pela criatividade diferente, e pouco depois Shaka tornou ao seu lugar, apenas expressão um "hum" ao ver o presente.

-Aiolia, mostra logo. – Soltou Kanon, não admitindo que estava curioso.

Um pequeno leão de pelúcia jazia na mão de Aiolia. A juba toda arrepiada, assim como a pelagem da cauda. A particularidade picante é que o leãozinho possuía trajes de sadomasoquismo. Discretos, nada inapropriado e de couro.

-Aldebaran eu adorei, é muito fofo! – Timidamente, e involuntariamente, um beijo ocorreu na bochecha do mais velho que corou ainda mais. – Aiolos pousava a mão nas costas do irmão, ainda rindo.

Ao ver o presente, os gêmeos riram. –Aldebaran saindo mais que a encomenda, né? - Kanon soltou e o taurino riu ainda mais.

-Bom, acho que o Máscara não volta tão cedo, então digo por ele, obrigado por terem participado, amiguinhos. – Debochou o sagitariano.

-Agora saiam da minha casa. – Divertiu-se o leonino, mesmo não havendo bagunça ali.

Aldebaran pegou o pacote da mão do presenteado, para poder levar consigo e jogar fora, mas sentiu em seu pulso, os dedos finos do mais novo lhe segurarem. –Espera, Aldebaran. – Shaka de olho, se enervou.

-Vou pegar uma água para nós, amor. – Falou Kanon, indo diretamente para a cozinha.

Afrodite ainda estava na mesma posição, pensativo. Havia deixado seu presente e do namorado na sala, precisava buscar para sair dali ao ouvir a movimentação e os risos. Também ouviu passos, que se aproximavam de onde estava, segundos depois, Kanon surgia.

-Ora ora, a beleza não foi o suficiente para fazer o Máscara ficar?

-Kanon, cala a boca.

-Viu só o que dá mexer com o que **me** pertence?

Peixes o olhou, percebeu a expressão de maldade em seu olhar, além do deboche e sarcasmo em suas palavras. Mantinha a calma, deu-lhe as costas para poder lavar o copo que seu italiano havia usado, queria ignorar o outro ali.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Vou lhe refrescar a memória,_ querido_.

**o-o-o**

**Notas da autora**.

Por fim, a festa acabou, e a história só começando. E veremos onde dá, nem eu sei o que dará tudo isso, mas está muito bom escrever _isso _que está saindo da cabeça.

A Casa de Leão é o típico lugar que entram e fazem o que querem! (não). Juro que pensei em _Aquário,_ mas Camus ficaria bem puto comigo... E já chega o Milo abusando...

Próximo capítulo, em breve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Torne-Me Mal**

**Capítulo 3**

-Pois bem, _refresque_ Kanon. – Respondeu, com postura, entre os dentes.

-Essa sua... **Paixão** pelo Saga. – O tom foi puro deboche.

-Eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém além do Máscara, querido Kanon.

-Não foi o que eu vi.

-E o que você viu? – Virou-se impaciente, de frente à ele. Estava sério.

-Você e seu ego já de pé quando Saga mencionou "alguém perfeito". Você é muito petulante achando que é a _última bolacha do pacote_, né?

-Não me importo, realmente, o que acha de mim. Mas, Kanon... – Assumiu um semblante de malícia e maldade. -... Deixa-me recordar algo que presenciei uma vez. – O outro cruzou os braços, com a expressão em genuíno deboche aguardando a resposta. –Saga adorava quando eu fazia oral nele. Agora, você já pensou que enquanto você chupa seu belo namorado, ele pensa em mim? Ele dizia que eu era a melhor boca que ele já teve. – Afrodite notou uma ira nos olhos claros do rival diante de si, desviou o olhar, fingindo ignorá-lo enquanto mantinha um sorriso malicioso.

Kanon, por sua vez, irado com aquelas palavras, agiu em apenas poucos movimentos. Pegou uma faca, no faqueiro de madeira em cima da pia, ao mesmo tempo em que com seu corpo, imobilizava o do loiro, e a outra mão, livre, apertava o pescoço dele de forma sutil. Tocou no rosto dele, que emergiu certo choque naquela atitude, com a ponta da lâmina da faca.

-Eu não gosto que falem do meu Saga. E esse seu sorrisinho está me irritando, mas como vi que você gosta de deixa-lo visível, que tal... – Fez uma trilha com a ponta, Afrodite se arrepiou com a lâmina fria em seu rosto. Pouco depois sentiu um caminho até o canto de sua boca. E outro, que era uma linha invisível de um sorriso ainda maior. –Desfigurá-lo parece ser uma boa idéia.

-Faça se for macho. Faça se for todo esse homem que diz ser. Você não acha que já aprontou demais no Santuário não? Vou suportar a dor, mas aguarde, que você não sairá ileso.

-Ameaça de mulher eu não levo a sério. Eu—

-Kan? – Ao ouvir a voz do irmão, Kanon lançou a faca para dentro da pia, e se afastou do pisciano, possuindo uma postura como se nada houvesse ocorrido, mas ainda estava sério. Segundos depois, ele adentrava a cozinha. –Você demorou.

-Desculpa, eu não conheço Leão tão bem, não sabia onde estavam os copos. Amor me leva para o Templo, quero descansar um pouco... – Saga se aproximou, olhava curioso de um para o outro, mas segurou o rosto do namorado entre as mãos e lhe deu um selinho terno e Afrodite assistiu com cinismo.

-Boa tarde, Afrodite. – O outro não respondeu, mas Saga não aguardou por resposta. Assim, puxou Kanon para fora da Casa de Leão, mas enquanto saíam, o geminiano mais novo e o loiro olhavam um ao outro, com desafio. Pouco depois o pisciano saiu de sua postura, foi buscar seu presente e do namorado, para retornar a Câncer, para uma visita ao namorado.

**o-o-o**

Deixou o embrulho em cima da mesa de jantar em Câncer. Remexeu no seu próprio presente, - um kit de massagem erótico e de banho de rosas – chegando a rir. Sim, usaria e tinha planos com o presente que havia ganhado de Dohko. Depois, caminhou paciente até o quarto. A bebedeira relâmpago do namorado iria custar muito em ressaca.

-Máscara? – Chamou por seu nome, vendo-o deitado na cama, mas não dormia. Ao entrar, ele levantou a cabeça, deu um suspiro pesado e voltou a deitá-la.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse baixo. O efeito do álcool já havia lhe tomado.

-Vim ver como meu namorado estava. – Respondeu calmo, mas ao entrar no quarto, fechou a porta, de forma barulhenta.

-Porra, Afrodite. Estou com uma puta dor de cabeça, para quê fez isso? Cacete... – Esfregou as mãos no rosto, irritado.

-Porque o meu namorado lindo é teimoso, exagerado e imprudente. Precisava encher a cara?

-Sim.

Afrodite revirou os olhos com aquela resposta. –E olha a sua situação. Principalmente porque estou odiando vê-lo assim por minha causa.

-Saga não bebe, não é?

-E meu namorado também é muito infantil. Se eu me importasse com ele, eu estaria aqui? – Câncer ficou em silêncio. –E, por favor, não retruque. Senão ficarei realmente bravo.

-Você é perfeito e eu tenho concorrência, caralho.

-Mesmo se eu tiver... – Caminhou até a cama e sentou na beirada, ao lado dele. –Eu escolhi você, não foi? – Uma de suas mãos foi até os cabelos dele, acariciando seus fios e sua cabeça. –Se ficamos quites, eu detesto vê-lo com o Milo, que não te larga.

-Milo só gosta dos palavrões...

-Que são meus, assim como você.

-_Amore_... – Havia vergonha no olhar do canceriano.

-Conheço essa expressão. Eu perdoo você, porque estou de ótimo humor. – Ambos riram brevemente. –Já tomou alguma coisa para dor de cabeça?

-Dois analgésicos. Mas estavam bons... Os drinks. – Ele fechou os olhos enquanto o outro permanecia com o carinho.

-Exagerado. – Afrodite o observou pegar no sono.

**o-o-o**

-Vamos para Gêmeos...

-Mas amor, você não ia me mostrar o outro presente...? – Perguntou o mais novo inocentemente e Saga riu.

-Sim, eu irei, apenas... Não agora. Vamos descansar, mais tarde vamos jantar e eu mostro o presente.

-Hum.

-Está fazendo bico é?

-Hum. Não. – Saga tornou a rir e virar-se para ele, ficou certo tempo admirando a birra dele.

-Você é lindo, Kanon. – O outro sorriu.

-Só porque você insistiu muito, nós vamos. – Deixou-se ser guiado pelo mais velho. – Como gostei do livro.

-Nós já temos, mas comprei para quando sairmos.

-Vou abrir o Kama Sutra no restaurante hoje.

-Eu sei que você não precisa dele...

-Precisamos criar um novo Kama Sutra.

-É uma ótima idéia. – Tornou a virar-se para ele, abraçando-o em volta de seu pescoço e roubando um selinho.

Poucos minutos depois, os gêmeos estavam em _Gêmeos_. Separaram-se ao adentrar a casa, Kanon foi para a cozinha e Saga, seguiu seu caminho para o quarto. O mais novo colocou perto de si, o embrulho com o pequeno livro.

-Amor, que tomar alguma coisa? Estou com muita sede, acho que farei um suco.

-Tomo o que for tomar. – Kanon consentiu, sem nada responder. Mas virou seu rosto para olhar a cesta de frutas e mediar o que faria. Surgiu uma vitamina, porém para aquele horário, atrapalharia a refeição de ambos. Enquanto pensava, pegou o liquidificador, o ligou e caminhou até a cesta. Buscou por alguns maracujás, - ajudaria a relaxar – principalmente depois de sua particular briga com Peixes.

Lavou, cortou as frutas ao meio, tomando cuidado com a polpa. E então despejou o conteúdo dentro do recipiente. Deixando ali, foi até o freezer, para adicionar algumas pedras de gelo no liquidificador, e por fim, água. Por alguns segundos bateu o conteúdo, e quando se deu por satisfeito, pegou dois copos e os encheu com o suco. Pegou adoçante, e pôs poucas gotas para o namorado, e um pouco mais para si. Mas antes de tomar, iria aguardá-lo, então aproveitou para lavar o recipiente usado.

Sentiu os braços dele lhe envolverem a cintura e sorriu, com ternura. Uma mão apoiava-se na bancada, a outra pousou no encontro das mãos dele. –Fiz maracujá para relaxarmos. – Disse, após gemer em satisfação pela aproximação. Tornou a repensar no ocorrido de poucas horas atrás. Mediava se abordava o assunto, abordava sobre Afrodite. Manteve a calma, apesar de sua expressão ter se tornado séria.

-Ficou quieto de repente. – Fechou seus olhos, aninhando seu rosto aos cabelos macios de Kanon.

-Amor... Aquela hora que chegou na cozinha... Afrodite e eu tivemos uma discussão na hora... – Acabou por falar, não conseguiria guardar algumas dúvidas.

-Não sei de onde mencionaram, mas achei um absurdo a cobrança com ele e comigo. – Fechou sua expressão, mas não mudou sua pose, o apertou ainda mais.

-Não sei quem começou com isso, mas depois... – Ficou um tanto hesitante, contar a ameaça com arma no "companheiro" deixaria seu irmão triste, e mais uma vez, ficou a refletir _como_ responderia.

**o-o-o**

**Notas da Autora**.

Mais uma vez, foi doloroso escrever a cena do Peixes-Perfeito. Para mim, ele é intocado e intocável, perfeito. Porém, mexer com o Saga é mexer com o Kan-Perfeito e vice-versa, então o conflito ali não era desnecessário. E como coloquei na primeira página da fanfic, poderá haver cenas pesadas/sugestivas, mas obviamente de acordo com o perfil de cada Dourado em minha perspectiva.

Mais uma vez, não curto deixar situações abertas em fanfics, mas havia chegado o limite que costumo colocar em cada capítulo, mantendo o conteúdo e evitando o desgaste de leitura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Torne-Me Mal**

**Capítulo 4**

As mãos do irmão mais velho percorreram a lateral de seu corpo. O sentiu ainda mais aninhado às suas costas, estava adorando aquele carinho. Havia dito que precisava descansar, mas era apenas um pretexto para ficar junto dele, não pelo que aconteceu apenas. E por todo aquele carinho, se convenceu a contar a verdade, e tirar algumas dúvidas. –Amor?

-Sim, meu anjo?

-Sabe... Quando você chegou à cozinha e me viu com o Cavaleiro de... Peixes? – Enquanto indagava cauteloso, o mais novo sentiu uma movimentação do namorado e também em sua calça. Em meio ao que notava ser, acabou sentindo Saga se colocar dentro de si. Fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo, suas unhas tentaram arranhar o mármore da bancada.

-Sim, me lembro. Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que houve. Sei que não era pura amizade ali. – O mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior, cada vez mais convencido a contar. O mais velho se movimentava lentamente dentro de si.

-Exatamente... – Gemeu brandamente pelo movimento feito. – Nós brigamos... E eu o ameacei...

-Por conta da brincadeira? – Ouviu um suspiro, assim como o sentiu em sua nuca, seguido de um beijo na mesma região.

-Sim, mas... Não exatamente... – Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, em satisfação pelos movimentos.

-Então...? Ele lhe disse algo que deixou meu amor bravo? Sabe que pode me dizer...

-Saga... Você... Gosta quando faço sexo oral em você? – As mãos do mais velho tocavam em sua cintura, em um apoio.

-Kanon, não direi que é o melhor, porque soará que faço com outros... – Cessou seus movimentos, seu tom adquiriu um tom mais sério. –Mas você é maravilhoso ainda mais quando me proporciona tal prazer. E de você... – Recomeçou a se movimentar. –É o que preciso. Tudo. – Aquelas palavras fizeram o mais novo se deleitar ainda mais quando os movimentos recomeçaram. –Mas porque perguntou?

-Peixes disse... – Tornou à cautela. –Que você o achava o melhor nisso. –O moreno atrás dele sorriu com malícia.

-Sabia que era por causa dele... – Fez certa pausa, mantendo os movimentos brandos. – Kan, esse homem que está aqui com você... Eu... Jamais amei outro homem que não fosse você. Jamais desejei outro homem que não fosse você. – Os movimentos cessaram. –Ares... Infelizmente eu não tive controle... Mas sei que daquela boca saíram apenas mentiras. – Por um primeiro momento, o mais novo lamentou a falta de movimentos e gemeu em insatisfação. Depois, fechou seu semblante por conta do mal que Ares havia feito ao seu irmão, e por fim, deu um sorriso, leve. –Você é minha vida... – Por um instante, os movimentos recomeçaram. – Você sabe que Aiolos foi meu único parceiro...

-Sim... – Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, tornando a senti-lo.

-Também sabe que diversas vezes eu fantasiava pensando em você...

-É maldade, mas saber disso me excita, sabia? – Gemeu mais uma vez, e junto com as suas palavras, quis provoca-lo. –Mas... Não me tortura... Mais rápido.

-"Mais rápido"? **Não**. Você não quis conversar? _Estamos _conversando.

-Porra, Saga... – O mais novo ouviu um riso sádico do namorado. Mas logo depois, os movimentos recomeçaram agora mais urgentes.

Os gemidos de Saga em deleito se misturavam com o do gêmeo.

**o-o-o**

-Eu senti que você ficou com ciúme da brincadeira...

-Eu? Shura, não. Eu só fiquei surpreso, jamais pensei nos dois... Juntos.

-Isso é ciúme.

-Aiolia, você também não!

-Me perdoa maninho, mas realmente... – O mais velho dos irmãos se levantou.

-Ouvir isso chega a me ofender... Vocês ainda acham que eu tenho sentimentos pelo Saga? – Olhou de um para outro.

-Não.

O capricorniano hesitou por segundos. -... Não.

-Shu!

-Shura! – Aiolia o olhou feio. E o moreno tocou os joelhos com as próprias mãos, pensativo. Sentia-se seguro dos sentimentos do namorado, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o relacionamento anterior dele tinha sido um pouco conturbado.

-Não estou querendo dizer que o ama. É que eu sei o quanto Saga o machucou... Além do mais, não vi o seu olhar como se fosse um ciúme e ainda o quisesse... – Pensar na possibilidade lhe fez fechar o semblante, depois, silenciou-se por certo tempo. Aiolos o olhou ansioso e Aiolia deixou um "hum" evidente. –Mas eu sei que o olha com ressentimento e foi isso que eu vi.

-Saga não me importa mais. – Aiolia silenciou-se, pegando no presente que ganhara de Aldebaran, permanecendo a acariciar a juba do pequeno leão com carinho. O irmão observou a cena, e sentiu-se ainda mais incomodado. Shura se ergueu do sofá e foi até o namorado. Colocou as mãos em seus braços, e com uma expressão apaixonada, o olhou.

-_Mi amor_... – Aiolos bufou e Shura tocou delicadamente nos lábios dele com os seus.

-Shura, eu te amo. – Sussurrou e o outro sorriu.

-Também te amo, e eu sei que me ama. – Aiolia deixou a pelúcia sadomasoquista no sofá, levantou e foi até eles. Cada mão sua tocou no tórax de um dos presentes, os afastando. Aiolos riu, mas Shura fechou por completo sua expressão.

-Já não chega? Maninho... – Olhou para o loiro. –Quero sair para comer alguma coisa... Já estou com o estômago embrulhado... – Ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, seco pelo ciúme da cena e do assunto.

-Sim, vamos. Shu. – Ambos ouviram o mais novo bufar.

-Maninho...

-Não falei nada...

Ao momento que uma das mãos do sagitariano se perdia entre os dedos do namorado, o outro braço envolveu os ombros do irmão, trazendo-o mais para si, que sorriu. Shura consentiu com um beijo na face do namorado.

**o-o-o**

Depositou em cima da mesinha ao lado de seu divã, algumas de suas joias, depois, passou uma de suas mãos em sua nuca, sentia o peso do ouro em seu pescoço, e era dolorido, já não bastasse a carga da roupa e das próprias tarefas, e vestir-se suntuosamente chegava a ser um peso em determinados dias. Ouviu passos bem menos barulhentos que os seus, os reconhecendo.

-Levantou cedo, Aiolos.

O loiro ajeitava seu manto branco, e com menos joias que a de seu superior. Havia sonolência em seu semblante, assim como a dúvida e a curiosidade que se atropelavam em sua face. As mãos estavam juntas, assim, as longas mangas escondiam seus dedos.

-Tive uma boa noite de sono, e dormi cedo. Sente dor?

-Estou apenas tenso. Soube de um guarda que desrespeitou os próprios limites...

-Não estou sabendo disso.

-Soube agora a pouco, irei lhe passar os detalhes. – Colocou nas mãos os ouros despidos e finalmente olhou para o loiro a poucos metros de si. – Está silencioso e sério, o que houve?

-Ainda estou em choque com a notícia sobre Afrodite. – Foi direto, e assim, não quis fazer rodeios.

-Você _também_ não.

-Assim que eu devo saber a verdade, ao menos, você me deve isso... – O geminiano ainda o olhou uma última vez, para suspirar, frustrado.

**o-o-o**

**Notas da autora**:

Depois de dias, finalmente mais um capítulo. Não tenho previsão de quando pode se encerrar essa história, como eu já disse, irei escrevendo para ver no que poderá dar. E assim, escolher um desfecho apropriado aos casais e situações.

Aiolos sempre morto de ciúme do irmão. Acho que além de Aiolos e Saga em uma conversa esclarecedora, podem haver entre outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, só me certificando quem é mais apropriado...


	5. Chapter 5

**Torne-Me Mal**

**Capítulo 5**

-Pois bem, Sagitário, o que _quer_ saber? – Indagou sério, para depois fita-lo por um longo período.

-Ele foi seu namorado?

-Está sugerindo que eu traí você com ele?

-Você havia me dito que eu havia sido seu único namorado. – Aiolos estava inexpressivo.

-Então se recorde que para Ares isso não importava. – Pigarreou, percebendo a confusão que as próprias palavras causariam, e então continuou para se corrigir. Não o fitou, pois também sabia que aquela resposta incomodaria o outro. –O que quero dizer, é que você sabe o que houve comigo antes de ficarmos juntos. Só consegui ter a sua companhia depois que Ares me deu uma trégua de alguns meses. – O olhou, incomodado pela satisfação que estava dando.

-Então o que vocês dois tiveram que veio à tona depois de tantos anos? Aliás, gostaria de saber por que isso veio _à tona_. – Havia certo sarcasmo nas palavras e no tom.

-Você vem perguntar para _mim_? – O olhou, apontando para si mesmo. Seu timbre se elevou, estava ficando irritando. –Eu não falo com Peixes há dias, se acha que eu dei motivos, é melhor pensar duas vezes, porque _veio à tona_ no meio da entrega dos presentes! – Ironizou ao utilizar o mesmo termo dele. –E também, como se você não soubesse que fofoca nesse Santuário é foda.

-Só fiquei curioso, já que eu mesmo não sabia desse _affaire_ de vocês dois.

-Não. Eu não estou ouvindo isso. E que tal se você ouvir, de novo, que Ares me fez tantas coisas que eu não me recordo? Fez-me deitar com pessoas que eu não conhecia e outras que me cobravam alguma coisa que nunca existiu em minha sanidade!

-Ele pareceu bem esperançoso com o presente que estava para dar.

-Aiolos, **chega**! – Passou uma das mãos na testa, e aproveitou para jogar algumas mechas de cabelo para trás. –Não suporto ser questionado dessa forma, ainda mais nessa insistência. Está é faltando o Máscara da Morte vir tirar satisfação comigo. Eu não fiz nada!

O sagitariano permaneceu sério, cruzando os braços e olhando em volta, acreditando que estavam a sós naquele momento. –Eu não sei se ele virá, não me importa, é que me incomoda o fato de você ter mentido para mim.

-Menti porque lhe disse que foi o único?

-Mentir por que havia me dito que não havia se deitado com mais nenhum cavaleiro de ouro além de mim.

-Que... Ciúme é esse, Aiolos? O que te importa isso, _agora_? – O olhou, buscava na expressão dele alguma explicação, e na sua própria expressão havia estranhamento. Percebeu que suas indagações o ofenderam.

-Ciúme? Eu teria ciúme se existisse algum sentimento por você. – Respondeu frio. –É que eu não admito mentira.

-Eu sei que não admite, mas eu não menti! Se eu soubesse tudo e com todos que Ares me obrigou a lidar, com certeza eu diria para o Kanon, para você, e para o próprio Afrodite, já que falam que eu tive algo com ele. Mas não é assim. – Foi a vez de o geminiano lançar um olhar de ofendido.

-Sabe o que eu penso? O que cheguei a pensar várias vezes? Que isso tudo é para encobrir a sua culpa.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Ares nunca deixou de ser você. – Seu olhar tornou à frieza.

-Não, deixa entender. – Assumiu uma alegria irônica. –Tudo de ruim que eu fiz... As mortes que causei, inclusive a sua, as mágoas que causei em todo mundo, a dor que eu mesmo senti por tudo, o que fiz com o meu irmão foram atos de um Saga consciente, mas como eu não quero ser culpado, jogo para um suposto Ares. Eu não acredito. – Sua mão tocou o encosto do divã, a outra em sua cintura. Umedeceu os lábios, incrédulo. –Você me ofende, e muito insinuando isso. Você sabe, porque passou tudo o que aconteceu e ainda tem coragem e coração de dizer isso?

-Você também sabe que doenças mentais podem ou não ser reais. Entre uma pouca porcentagem, um trauma na infância também causa na cabeça certo refúgio, mantendo você consciente, mas agindo com outra personalidade.

-Você agora é psiquiatra, Aiolos? Como é que pode me julgar dessa forma? Aliás, é impressionante como todos aqui dentro gostam de abrir o meu passado e jogar na minha cara. Todos nesse mundo têm direito à uma segunda chance. Eu não posso? Até criminosos na prisão têm seu perdão seja pela religião ou pela vítima, agora eu não tenho esse direito? Diga-me, porque você, especialmente você, está fazendo isso? Se acha que eu minto para você, então é lógico que eu minta para o Kanon e eu não faço isso...

-Sabe muito bem o quanto você partiu o meu coração.

-Então é vingança isso? Quer usar palavras cruéis, depois de tantos anos que demos esse assunto encerrado para vingar-se de mim? Está bem. Eu lhe magoei. E como acha que eu me senti sabendo que independente do que sentisse por mim, era equivalente ao que sentia pelo Shura?

-E você idem ao Kanon, não é mesmo? Não me refiro a perdão e nem nada. Eu apenas vim aqui saber da sua situação com o Afrodite na nossa época. Nada mais.

-Aiolia e Shura são idênticos à você sabia? – Deu alguns passos até o loiro. Sua expressão fechada, séria e com mágoa.

-Posso saber porquê? – Perguntou cinicamente.

-Assim como o Aiolia, você só enxerga o que quer, o que lhe convém. E como Shura, é prepotente. Quando ele aquiesceu com a ordem matar você, ele foi cruel, exatamente como as suas palavras. Vocês três se merecem... – Foi interrompido por um tapa em seu rosto.

-Você e Kanon se merecem... – Foi interrompido também, mas pelas palavras do geminiano.

-Pois é, ele é meu gêmeo, Aiolos, e tenho orgulho disso. – Fez certa pausa, o outro lhe deu as costas para poder se retirar do recinto. –Kanon é a única pessoa por quem sinto orgulho na minha vida! – Falou em tom mais alto, para depois bufar.

Tornou a pôr uma mão na cintura, a outra no rosto, escondendo-o. Estava irritado e triste, não só pela discussão, mas por diversas outras coisas, presentes e passadas. Foi até a mesa próxima ao assento de veludo e pegou um copo de cristal para servir-se de vinho tinto. Praticamente encheu para então sorver quase tudo. Secou os lábios com as costas da mão que segurava a taça, o álcool da bebida havia se destacado. Sua respiração estava descompassada de nervoso, e sem pensar, com a taça na mão, a jogou no chão, despedaçando completamente. Pela agitação, um soldado se aproximou.

-Senhor...

-Por favor, me deixe! – Disse nervoso fazendo o outro sair rapidamente dali, depois, sentou-se no divã, com o olhar perdido.

**o-o-o**

**Notas da autora**:

Depois de semanas (?). Saiu. Aiolos ansiava por uma resposta, acredito que para ele ainda hajam dúvidas se realmente acreditaria ou não em Saga, que de forma distinta mantém as próprias palavras, se culpando por não ser ainda mais verdadeiro.

E com certeza Kanon o fará sentir melhor, assim como Shura e Aiolia. E não, não aprovei o que o Saga disse do Shu. Menino feio esse geminiano!

Próximo capítulo em breve. E não, realmente não sei quando acaba. Infelizmente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Torne-me Mal**

**Capítulo 6**

Olhava no relógio impaciente. Quinze para as dez e nada de seu gêmeo retornar para casa, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha muitos afazeres de Grande Mestre – e mesmo desaprovando – e acontecia de Saga chegar apenas de madrugada. Porém sentia-se incomodado no sofá. Algo passava na televisão, mas não dava a mínima. Cogitou subir até o templo dele, mesmo não gostando de atrapalhá-lo em suas tarefas. Mas era muito tarde. Tarde e não teve notícias dele durante o dia todo, chegou a ligar para o irmão e namorado, porém nada.

Bufou e se empurrou para fora do sofá. Iria para o Templo do Grande Mestre buscar Saga. Sentia saudade e estava preocupado. Muito. Foi até o quarto, em poucos minutos se arrumou, apenas para poder sair de casa. Assim, logo estava fora de Gêmeos e na escadaria a caminho e em busca do mais velho.

-Saga? – Seu olhar percorria o lugar. Raros movimentos e estava escuro. Poucas velas iluminavam o templo, sentia o cosmo do namorado, brando, um toque de tristeza - um dos detalhes que apenas o gêmeo mais novo notava. Seus passos se tornaram mais apressados. Saga não estava em seu trono, nem em pé por ali. Cogitou ir até o dormitório adjacente quando passou pela sacada do templo, notando alguém sentado ali. –Saga? – Tornou a chama-lo. Sem resposta.

Aproximou-se ainda mais e tocou em seu ombro. O viu virar o rosto em sua direção. O olhar vago de antes permanecia. –Kan?

-Amor, o que houve? Porque está aqui sozinho? Porque está assim? – Saiu de trás dele, para sentar-se ao seu lado, uma mão sua buscou uma dele e a outra enroscava os dedos em seu cabelo. –Porque não foi para casa?

-Eu... Não estava me sentindo muito bem. – Passou a mão livre nas próprias vestes, depois tocou na perna dele. –Que bom que está aqui, acho que não fui embora mais cedo para não lhe incomodar, mas eu sabia que você me ouviria lhe chamar com os meus pensamentos. – Disse terno lhe lançando um olhar e um sorriso triste.

-Saga, o que você tem? Me fala. E é óbvio que eu iria lhe ouvir, embora eu tenha demorado. – Sua mão desceu carinhosamente pelo rosto dele, quando viu sua bochecha avermelhada. Em sua posição, percebeu os vidrilhos do copo estilhaçado. Sua expressão se fechou ainda mais. –Saga!

-Aiolos quando chegou para trabalhar... Veio conversar comigo... – Virou o rosto para o lado oposto. –E nós discutimos. – O queixo do gêmeo mais novo verteu em rigidez após aquelas palavras, e assim, compreendendo que o vergão vermelho era proveniente de um tapa.

-O que ele fez? O que aquele maldito falou?

-Kanon... – Suspirou.

-Eu **quero** saber.

-Antes... Podemos ir para casa? Estou muito cansado...

-Claro. – Se levantou ante dele e o ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

**o-o-o**

Ajeitou o travesseiro, ainda tentando se arrumar na cama. Não estava sonolento, apenas pensativo. Via o namorado e o irmão perambularem do quarto para o restante da Casa de Sagitário, mas não falava nada. Ambos já sabiam da cena de horas mais cedo entre o sagitariano e o ex. Os três também já haviam tido uma conversa sobre o ocorrido, e tanto Shura quanto Aiolia desaprovaram a situação e apenas o irmão mais novo aprovou o tapa. – Saga merecia isso e muito mais. – Mas ainda se preocupava com a situação de Aiolos.

Pouco depois, sentou-se na beirada, junto com ele. –Shura está fazendo o jantar.

-Não estou com fome...

-Mas você vai ter de comer. Por favor. Sabe, é frustrante vê-lo magoado nas mãos daquele idiota, de novo, Olos... – Aiolia fez uma pausa, desviou o olhar, e segundos, demorados, depois, continuou. –Por quê? Parece que ele ainda significa algo para você. – Olhou o mais velho com tristeza. Aiolos se remexeu, ficando completamente de costas na cama.

-Então você e o Shura não acreditam em mim? – Concluiu com um toque de mágoa na voz.

-Você nunca mentiria para mim.

-E eu não estou mentindo. – Aiolia suspirou pela resposta. –É que algumas coisas me vieram à cabeça naquele dia... Da brincadeira. – Com as pontas dos dedos, Aiolos pegou um pedaço da barra da camiseta do irmão e ficou enrolando.

-O que você pensou?

-Do Saga ter mentido para mim. – O mais novo ficou quieto, e num segundo que Sagitário olhou para ele, percebeu que podia continuar. –Eu não sou bobo. Ele teve muitos problemas, muitas coisas aconteceram... Mas eu acreditei na lealdade dele enquanto tivemos juntos... Mesmo quando o relacionamento estava bem instável, e algumas coisas vieram à tona, eu permaneci acreditando nas promessas, nas palavras do Saga. E... – Não olhava mais Aiolia. O olhar dele oscilava entre o amassar de sua camiseta e o semblante do irmão, que conseguia ler dúvida e ressentimento. –Quando se está com alguém e ela te diz que você é único, você tem a tendência de acreditar. – Aiolia dissimulou o ciúme que surgiu em seu próprio semblante. -Ele me jurava que eu era o único cavaleiro de ouro com quem ele ficou. Mas agora, saber que ele ficou com o pisciano mais lindo... É meio... Delusório... Sinto-me traído... Mesmo não sendo algo físico em nossa relação. Na que eu tive com ele. É como... Se eu dissesse a você que é meu irmão lindo, mas nas suas costas eu tratar um terceiro como meu irmão mais novo e com muito amor, entende? – Leão consentiu com um manear de cabeça, e demorou a responder. –Você sabe que para mim, lealdade e fidelidade caminham juntos, e pensar em outro, para mim é traição.

-Eu sei o quanto esses valores custam para você. – Aiolos flexionou as pernas, após soltar a roupa dele, Aiolia então apoiou seu queixo em um dos joelhos do irmão, mas para maior conforto, cruzou os braços em cima de ambos, e seu queixo em seu braço, e o mais velho deu um leve sorriso. –Mas Saga... Já era na sua vida... Ele jamais passou de um peso morto para você. E mesmo que ele tenha tido algo tão sério com Peixes... Você tem o Shura. – Falou o nome do moreno com certo desprezo.

-Só faltavam insinuar que ele e o Afrodite tiveram alguma coisa... Você acha que eles já tiveram? – Olhou o irmão com tristeza.

-Aiolos, por favor! Só sei que se tiveram, eu vou castrar o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. – Aiolos riu suave, mas com um olhar em repreensão.

-O que tenho eu? – O moreno surgiu na porta do quarto. – Seu olhar caiu no namorado, preocupado. – Os irmãos se entreolharam, e Aiolia não mediu palavras ao continuar.

-Aiolos está começando a achar que você teve algo com o Afrodite também. – Shura riu alto, havia se divertido com a afirmação.

-Amor. – Saiu de perto do batente e foi até ele. Suas mãos seguraram seu rosto, inclinando-se para olhá-lo mais perto, pelo namorado permanecer ainda deitado. –Jamais, está entendendo? Jamais. Afrodite é meu melhor amigo, eu nunca o olhei de outra forma a não ser como amigo. Escute só, eu amo é você, e é você que eu quero. – Não permitiu que Aiolos respondesse, aproximou seus lábios aos dele, Aiolia assistiu enojado. Ambos trocaram alguns selinhos.

-Já não chega? Já vi vocês se beijando. – O mais novo se afastou e se levantou; Shura cessou a carícia e riu.

-Maninho... Volta. – Se endireitou na cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

-Eu vim dizer que o jantar está pronto, estou esperando vocês dois lá na mesa. – Sem esperar por resposta, saiu do dormitório.

-Eca... – Aiolia ainda estava sentado na cama de costas para o irmão. O mais novo notando a posição, sorriu ternamente e em poucos movimentos, abraçou Aiolia por trás e o puxou para a cama consigo.

-Olooos! – Em resposta ao protesto, ganhou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha e um riso do mais velho.

**o-o-o**

-Está melhor? – Havia ternura e malícia no sorriso, e a expressão, preocupação.

-Como eu não poderia, com você em cima de mim? – Riu. O mais novo esfregava as mãos com o óleo para então tornar a passa-las pelo tórax do mais velho. As unhas dele acariciavam suavemente as laterais de suas coxas.

-Acho... Que amanhã vou querer ficar no Templo com você. Por segurança.

-Amor, está tudo bem. – Estava de olhos fechados. As mãos quentes de Kanon passeando delicadamente por seu corpo lhe relaxavam cada vez mais.

-Juro que não irei atrapalhar.

-Sabe que eu vou amar tê-lo lá comigo, não é?

-Só quero que seu servo saiba onde pisa... Apenas isso.

-Quem sou eu sem o anjo que me protege, não é mesmo? Mesmo sendo o contrário. Eu mais velho, eu deveria dar proteção. Mais.

-Você me protege Saga. Não diga isso, o problema é que quero amarrá-lo a mim, só. – A resposta foi inocente, propositalmente.

-E está esperando o quê? – O mais novo se inclinou para tocar minimamente nos lábios dele com os seus, depois tornou a sua posição anterior. –Kanon, está frio, se cubra. – Por um momento sua expressão se fechou.

-Ciumento.

-O vento está vendo demais você... Hum.

Kanon se inclinou mais uma vez. Encostou os lábios como antes, mas a ponta de seus dedos tocou o queixo dele enquanto entreabria mais seus lábios, aprofundando o selinho para um beijo. Lento, as línguas de ambos se encontraram. A outra mão apoiou na cama, e as de Saga subiram um pouco mais, segurando o namorado por suas nádegas com firmeza.

-Eu te amo, Kanon.

-Cala a boca, _eu_ estou no comando. – Um sorriso apaixonado foi seguido por um riso malicioso.

**o-o-o**

-Olos, vou para Leão dormir um pouco. Mas estarei com o celular ligado e alto, me liga para o que precisar.

-Dorme aqui. – Contestou.

-Depois eu volto, ainda tenho que arrumar umas coisas que larguei por fazer.

-Vou esperar você.

-Virei sim. – Foi até o irmão e lhe deu uma mordida em sua bochecha, de forma carinhosa. Aiolos retribuiu com um beijo em sua testa, assim, observou o mais novo sair.

-Ele parece cansado. – Shura saiu do banheiro, apenas de boxer preta, e nas mãos, dobrava sua camiseta de manga longa.

-Aiolia está aqui há alguns dias para cuidar de mim. Eu só dando trabalho para ele. – Passou as mãos nos cabelos, suspirando frustrado.

-Ele não acha isso. Ele já me disse que por ele, deixaria Leão e morava aqui.

-Como eu queria meu irmão morando comigo de novo. Tenho um orgulho enorme de vê-lo em sua própria casa, merecida de forma justa e seu posto. Mas nada se põe nesse meu desejo. Bom, digo também de eu ir para lá. Contanto que seja com ele em algum lugar. – Colocou um braço acima da cabeça, a mão livre puxou o cobertor para as suas pernas. Vestia-se como o namorado, e o olhava, sorrindo. –Você é perfeito, sabia? Seria maravilhoso eu morando só com vocês dois... – Divagou, mais pessoalmente.

O capricorniano corou, e depois de colocar suas peças junto das do loiro, caminhou até a cama, colocando-se debaixo do cobertor e ajeitando-se ao lado dele. –Não, você que é. – Sorriu, fazendo uma pausa enquanto o admirava. –Eu iria amar mesmo o Aiolia me odiando. – Riu. –Amor, melhorou?

-Só preciso ficar nos seus braços, Shu. – No instante depois, os lábios de ambos se encontraram. Era um beijo apaixonado, que evidenciava o desejo de ambos. O capricorniano se ajeitou, ficando por cima, e entre as pernas do namorado. O loiro havia se entregue à carícia, para pouco depois perceber que ele lhe despia, o ajudou, cessando momentaneamente a carícia. O moreno fez o mesmo consigo, mas não retirou por completo a peça, e em instantes, se colocou no namorado, que abafou seu gemido ao tornarem ao beijo.

**o-o-o**

**Notas da autora:**

Demorou ainda mais do planejado, acabei pausando para fazer umas surpresas, para só depois decidir continuar com essa que já estava aberta, só precisava finalizar. E essa história chegará ao fim no próximo capítulo, felizmente decidi o que e como fazer para fechar esse ciclo da brincadeira. E achei que intercalar ambos os lados mal resolvidos depois do fatídico dia fosse interessante para demonstrar o carinho entre ambos os casais (contando o Aiolia como parte do outro casal). Dos gêmeos, Saga derrete com o óleo que o Kan passa, porque afinal...


	7. Chapter 7

**Torne-me Mau**

**Capítulo 7**

Relaxou suas costas à cadeira, seu olhar caiu no elmo aos seus braços, distraído. Alguns servos passeavam pelo local, mas não se importava. Estava entediado, seus olhos passaram pelo Templo, procurando algo que pudesse fazer, pensou em voltar para Gêmeos, também queria a companhia de Kanon ali, como no dia anterior quando ele evitou que Aiolos se aproximasse.

Começou a ouvir passos pesados, reconheceu que fosse um de seus Cavaleiros trajando a devida armadura. Naquele tédio, ouviria o barulho metálico das vestimentas a muitos metros de distância. Então ergueu seu olhar, que caiu nos cabelos loiros que adentravam seu recinto. –Ao que devo a sua visita?

-Bom dia. Apenas vim para avisar que minha missão se inicia nesta tarde, e já estarei indo para o aeroporto com o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer. – O rosto dele se ergueu, em certa arrogância.

-Pois bem, Afrodite, estou avisado, boa sorte. – Passava as unhas no metal de seu elmo, apoiou o cotovelo no braço do trono e a lateral do rosto na mão. Deu um suspiro. Mas algo lhe veio à cabeça. Viu o pisciano dar-lhe as costas. –Espere, Peixes.

Os passos tornaram a cessar, ele se virou novamente, de frente ao superior. Umedeceu os lábios, lançando um olhar cínico a Saga. –Sim, vossa excelência? – Aguardou por sua resposta, após vê-lo dispensar os empregados.

-Temos assuntos inacabados.

-O assunto da festa em Leão?

-Esperto. – Respondeu o geminiano, irônico.

-O que quer ouvir de mim?

-O que andou espalhando?

-Está acreditando que eu andei espalhando o seu passado?

-Não acho que alguns companheiros nossos têm_ bolas_ de cristal, entende?

-Eu sinto muito se prejudiquei você. – Deu um sorriso imperceptível de maldade.

-O que aconteceu ou não comigo nesses dias não interessa. Só quero a resposta. Por quê?

-No dia anterior à festa, eu passei à tarde com o... Um Cavaleiro de Prata, conversávamos sobre aquela época. E ambos revelamos algumas coisas um ao outro. Como um encontro social comum, Saga.

-_Grande Mestre_, sim? – Afrodite ignorou aquela ordem. –Já pensou que irei descobrir quem é e que ele pagará pela fofoca?

-Então **deva** exterminar noventa e nove por cento dos residentes do Santuário, fofoca é o que mais rola aqui.

-E _exterminar você_? – Os lábios do geminiano delinearam um sorriso malicioso. –Acho que é justo. –Graças à sua fofoca inocente, me prejudicou com Kanon e Aiolos. E isso falo, só do meu lado. Máscara, Shura e Aiolia nem estou contando.

-Vá em frente, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Elimine-me aqui e agora. – Ergueu ainda mais seu rosto em arrogância. –E deixe provado que realmente existiu algo entre nós, e que você se importou com isso. – Cerrou os olhos, e também sorriu com malícia. –Só quero relembrá-lo que do Máscara, cuido eu.

-Estou surpreso que ele ainda queira viajar com você.

-Dispensava a sua companhia.

-Eu não perderia meu tempo, gosto de pessoas _verdadeiramente_ bonitas. – A mão livre do pisciano se fechou em raiva pela resposta. –Dispensado. Mas só lhe alertarei. Outra fofoca seja com o Misty, Ágora, Perseu, ou quem for, eu vou_ foder_ você, e não me refiro a sexo.

-Que_ pena_. – Provocou, dando-lhe as costas e saindo do templo calmamente.

-Cínico. – Murmurou, enraivecido.

**o-o-o**

-Agora você é _só meu_. Aqueles dois bestas foram embora. – O tom possessivo do sagitariano e a cara feia fizeram Shura rir enquanto apertava o abraço dele, por trás.

-No momento, é a melhor coisa para eles. Estão precisando. – O namorado resmungou algo, e o moreno riu novamente. –E que tal você e eu sairmos para jantar? Hoje serei bonzinho, se Aiolia quiser vir... – Shura fez certa expressão de ciúme e foi a vez de Aiolos cair no riso.

-Idéia maravilhosa. Amei isso, amor, falarei com ele. – Em continuação a resposta, lhe roubou um beijo carinhoso e Shura retribuiu. –Noite perfeita que teremos... – Em seguida, sorriu e o namorado o acompanhou no sorriso.

**o-o-o**

-Promete não beber? – A mão bem delineada acariciou o antebraço do namorado, até seu ombro. A outra mão passou em suas costas desnudas, e seus dedos acariciaram algumas cicatrizes provenientes de lutas passadas do italiano. –Eu não via a hora dessa viagem acontecer.

-Não me importo no que eu preciso fazer, só sei que eu queria estar aqui com você. E longe _dele_. – Uma das mãos de Máscara, tocou na do namorado, em seu ombro. As mãos contrastavam em formas e delicadeza.

-Avisei Saga que partiríamos hoje... – O moreno permaneceu em silêncio. –Amor, não existe nada. – A dúvida que ainda percebia nele lhe fez suspirar de tristeza. Em seguida, viu o canceriano virar o rosto para si. Observou aqueles movimentos, depois foi o corpo dele. Notava que no olhar dele havia ternura, e então corou ao ver o rosto dele se aproximar. Então, a mão dele que pousou na sua foi até a nuca, entre os cabelos loiros do pisciano.

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo forte, urgente. E Afrodite notou que era apaixonado, e logo, Câncer lhe cobria com o corpo.

**o-o-o**

Encostado no batente da porta, observava o loiro se trocar. Em seus lábios, um sorriso delineado de forma delicada. Os braços estavam cruzados, e o olhava distraído. Voltou a si quando o olhar dele encontrou-se com o seu, e viu o rosto dele se tornar rubro.

-O que foi? – Perguntou timidamente.

-Ahn... Nada, só estava vendo você se trocar... Está... Tão animado.

-Amo sair com o Aiolos e o Shura, Aldebaran. Fico de olho nas patas do Capricórnio. Hum. – Olhava-se no espelho, notava-se corado, mas não entendia muito bem por que. Aproveitava e arrumava os fios dos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os displicente, mas deixando-lhe charmoso e em resposta as suas palavras, o amigo ria. –Que tal estou? – Virou-se de frente para o taurino abrindo um pouco os braços, para mostrar-se completamente.

-Está... _Lindo_, Aiolia. – Sorriu com carinho e ambos trocaram um longo olhar, para depois _ambos_ corarem.

-Caramba, vou me atrasar. – Saiu de onde estava e se aproximou do mais velho, tocando em seu braço. –Depois nos falamos. Vai ficar por aqui?

-Não, não, vou para Touro. Divirta-se, qualquer coisa estarei lá. – Sorriu tocando em sua mão, e percebeu o loiro tornar à sutil timidez da situação inesperada.

-Está bem. Até... _Depois_. – No sorriso de Aiolia houve certa sensualidade, e o outro, ao notar, sorriu ao canto dos lábios com certa malícia quando ele se afastou.

**o-o-o**

-Crianças. Tsc. – Riu. Depois mexeu nas fitas de sua sandália envolta de sua perna e quando satisfeito, penteou os cabelos com os dedos de uma das mãos. –Sinceramente achei muito fogo para pouca lenha.

-Você e suas metáforas. – O ariano gargalhou divertido ao ouvir o comentário do libriano. Apoiava-se em um pilar, encostou sua cabeça a ele, fechando os olhos.

-Mas é sério! – Ria também. –O passado aqui no Santuário ainda é bastante evidente, Shion. Mas esse é o erro. A maioria deles se deixa levar no que aconteceu, ao invés de se preocupar com o que acontecerá, mediante as atitudes de hoje.

-Temna _fumava_ é?

-Você fica quieto porque gostava quando a gente fazia isso, ok? – Olhou para o ariano, questionando-o com a expressão, e o riso, permanecia.

-Eu não sei de nada, Dohko. Não me inclua nas suas fantasias!

-Vem cá, senta aqui. – A mão tocava em um lugar no degrau ao seu lado. Shion sentou e sentiu um leve empurrão do companheiro.

-Que foi?

-Amava vê-lo como Grande Mestre, mas prefiro você aqui, sabia?

-Saga é muito criança para comandar esse lugar. Sinto-me inseguro.

-Poço de modéstia você, Shion. – Riu.

-Mas... – Tornou a rir. –É. Saga faz coisas que quando era eu, não tinha cabimento de acontecer.

-Ei! – Tocou na coxa dele e apertou. –Relaxa. E esses tempos são outros. Saga sabe sim lidar com esse lugar. Apenas... Tem muito a aprender.

-Saudade dos nossos amigos... – O ariano divagou ao olhar para o horizonte.

-Nem fala... Mas sou feliz por ter você aqui comigo, sabia? – Virou o rosto para olhá-lo, sorrindo.

-Hum, é, sou satisfeito por ter você aqui... Serve. – Riu maldoso e levou outro suave empurrão.

-Eu todo romântico e você acabando comigo. Partiu meu coração. – Shion não lhe olhava por conta da brincadeira, mas Dohko permaneceu fitando-o. Pouco depois os dois trocaram um olhar. –Shion, porque não namora comigo? Vamos ver se eu realmente só sirvo.

-Como? – Áries corou suavemente. –Dohko, você é muito especial para mim, sabe disso. Foi apenas uma brincadeira... E não namoro você, porque é muito chato. – Seu riso retornou.

-Me partiu o coração duas vezes, hein? Na terceira está fora da base.

-Engraçadinho. – Cessando a graça das suas palavras, Shion tocou por sobre a mão dele. A observava com nostalgia. -Demorou, não é?

-Eu esperaria por você mais duzentos anos, Shion. – O olhou sério, convicto e apaixonado. Pegou na mão dele e beijou sua palma.

-Estou lisonjeado, _namorado_. – Sorriu pelo carinho e pelo anúncio.

-Então você precisa se comportar, e não banque o Grande Mestre comigo, não caio mais nessa. – Respondeu, desviando o olhar, com um sorriso aberto no rosto.

-E qual é a graça então?

-Está irritadinho é?

-Você não me respondeu. E eu perguntei primeiro.

-Nossa, meu namorado é uma criança! Que fofo! – Dohko riu divertido mesmo levando um beliscão do ariano.

**o-o-o**

O loiro se ajeitava em cima da almofada macia em que sentava ao chão, cruzando suas pernas debaixo da mesa baixa. Era servido de chá verde pelo virginiano. Observava a expressão dúbia dele e deu um suspiro.

-Obrigado. Ele só foi jantar com o irmão. Depois do que passaram...

-Aiolos gosta de ficar de frescura e drama para o Aiolia ficar sempre colado nele.

-Cadê a meditação de agora pouco, Shaka? – Deu um meio sorriso.

-Perdão, Mu. Eu não deveria estar me comportando dessa forma na sua frente. – Após servir a ambos com o chá, sentou-se também, ajeitando o prato com alguns biscoitos caseiros.

-Somos amigos, você sabe que pode se alterar na minha frente.

-Sabe, você é o único que me aguenta quando eu...

-Se altera? Conheço o seu ciúme. – Riu, depois colocou a xícara entre as mãos, para poder prosseguir com o gole inicial.

-Hum.

-A proposta era essa noite relaxarmos, Shaka... – Lhe lançou um olhar de carinho e sorriu após tomar o chá.

-Você tem razão. E não perguntei, como está Touro? – Virgem ajeitou o manto em seu ombro.

-Ele... Está bem. Não gosto de ver você assim, Shaka.

-Ficarei bem. – O virginiano viu Mu se levantar de seu lugar, e sentar ao seu lado. –Sim? – Em seguida, as mãos dele tocaram em seu rosto, segurando-o. No instante seguinte, os lábios dos loiros se encontraram.

**o-o-o**

Seus dedos mexiam habilmente no teclado do celular. Digitava uma mensagem para Aiolos, perguntando-lhe como havia passado o dia. O ruivo a poucos passos de si sentia-se incomodado com a displicência do namorado. –Milo, você não pode largar um minuto esse aparelho? Por acaso está conversando com o irmão do Aiolia? – O loiro parou por alguns instantes e olhou o namorado. Suas pernas balançavam penduradas no braço do sofá. Chegou a ver nos braços de Camus alguns livros que ele guardava.

-Hum, sim é com ele. – Aquário não respondeu. –Queria saber como ele estava.

-Coincidentemente a casa dele é aqui do lado, porque não vai até lá?

-Preguiça. – Tornou sua atenção ao celular e o moreno revirou os olhos indo guardar os livros. E o escorpiano, satisfeito com o que escreveu e enviou, se levantou do sofá e foi atrás do companheiro que se encontrava em seu próprio quarto. Silenciosamente se aproximou por trás e o abraçou. Camus se assustou um pouco, distraído, mas curiosamente enciumado. –Agora larga esses livros. – Manhoso, o loiro se aninhou nas costas dele, fechando os olhos e não se importava do outro permanecer a movimentação ao guardar os objetos na estante. Não o soltou.

-Lembrou de mim? – Foi um murmúrio do ruivo, que não desejava ser ouvido. Mas foi e o grego riu.

-Hum... – O apertou ainda mais no abraço. – Meu francês com ciuminho.

-Não.

-Sim, e a criança sou eu, não seja birrento.

-Não estou, Milo! – Seu semblante estava fechado.

-Vou jogar você na cama, sabia?

-Estou ocupado. – Milo então o soltou do abraço, Camus acreditou que ele havia se chateado com as suas palavras, porém sentiu ele agarrar seu pulso e o virar para si. O livro em sua mão caiu no chão, permaneceu em silêncio, olhando fixamente nos olhos do namorado.

Milo pressionou seu corpo contra o dele e contra a estante, uma das mãos do francês apoiava-se na prateleira em que se encostava, para não perder o equilíbrio. Viu o companheiro apoiar-se também da mesma forma, com ambas as mãos. O rosto dele estava próximo demais, sentia a respiração quente encontrar-se com sua boca. Corou e suspirou um tanto quanto perdido, para Milo não perder mais tempo e lhe beijar e ao corresponder, suas mãos envolveram o pescoço do grego.

**o-o-o**

Mordiscava a região abaixo do umbigo dele. Seu corpo permaneceu por cima das pernas dele, uma das mãos arranhava o tórax do companheiro que gemia alto. As mãos dele puxavam com força o lençol, o prazer exorbitante ainda, mesmo após o ato ter acabado a poucos minutos. Gemeu, em frustração ao sentir o namorado parar com os arranhões e as mordidas. Deveria estar com o corpo visivelmente marcado; alguns lugares em que foi mordido e arranhado ardiam, mas em seus lábios, um sorriso perdido surgiu ao ver o rosto do gêmeo acima do seu. –Oi... – Disse, rindo sensual com ele em seguida. Ambos suados e cansados.

-Oi, delícia. – Saga beijou suavemente os lábios do irmão de forma demorada. Viu o olhar dele percorrer novamente seu rosto, aproveitou para passar uma das mãos no próprio rosto, tentando despertar do transe _sexual_ ali, então, os corpos se afastaram momentaneamente, para ambos se deitarem relaxados ao colchão.

-Perfeito. – Kanon se virou para o lado em que o gêmeo estava. Sua mão percorreu o peito dele úmido, de forma carinhosa, seus lábios encontraram-se com o ombro dele, e Saga sorriu com carinho, pousando sua mão sobre os dedos dele.

-Como te amo. – Sussurrou, virando seu corpo também de encontro ao dele, trouxe o braço de Kanon para sua cintura, o seu envolveu-o pelo ombro. A perna do gêmeo também lhe envolveu com a sua, e o viu fechar os olhos.

-Eu também e muito, Sa. – O mais velho o beijo em sua ponta do nariz.

**o-o-o**

**Notas da autora:**

Sete capítulos depois sem enredo... Finalmente acabou. Mas gostei de escrever, não tinha um clímax propriamente dito, quase narrado os dias após a entrega de presentes, dias comuns, praticamente, os Dourados com os probleminhas e soluções deles mesmos, algo particular. E sim, eu senti necessidade de escrever sobre os 14 no final, principalmente porque prometi na descrição da história que todos estariam presentes, inclusive Shion, e já que Kanon seria óbvio. Hum. E bom, mais um pouco de como os vejo como casal.

Os Gêmeos seriam por último... Os melhores, saca?


End file.
